


Faron

by Rumil89



Series: Die Kinder des Grünwalds [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumil89/pseuds/Rumil89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In dieser Geschichte geht es um den Elben Faron (OC). Zeitlich spielt es vor dem eintreffen der Zwerge. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faron

Faron befand sich in einem kleinen Raum nahe der Waffenkammer und legte seinen Proviantbeutle bei Seite. Nun besah er sich noch einmal seine Ausrüstung, welche er auf einem Tisch vor sich ausgebreitet hatte. 

War alles vorhanden? Pfeile? Der Köcher war voll. Sein Bogen? War gespannt und ohne Zeichen von Beschädigung. Der Dolch? Geschärft und in seiner Halterung. Rüstung? Zeigte keine Spuren von Beschädigungen oder Abnutzung. Der Beutel mit den Heilkräutern? War voll und auch die Verbände waren ausreichend vorhanden, was gut war. Auch wenn jede Gruppe der Waldwachen, über mindestens einen erfahrenen Feldheiler verfügte, welcher im Falle von Verletzungen und Vergiftungen, sofort Hilfe leisten konnte. Doch wollte er lieber vorbereitet sein, nicht zuletzt da er wusste wie man Wunden versorgte.

Der braun Haarige Elb, richtete sich auf, nickte noch einmal und begann sich seine Rüstung anzulegen. Faron wusste, dass er seine Waffen und Rüstungen gar nicht zu kontrollieren brauchte. Der Quartiermeister und seine Helfer achteten immer darauf, dass die Ausrüstung aller Wachen, immer einsatzbereit war. Doch der junge Waldelb kontrollierte seine jedes Mal, bevor er sie anlegte. Das Lag nicht an fehlendem Vertrauen, sondern half ihm sich auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

Seitdem die Dunkelheit von Süden kommend, sich im ganzen Wald ausbreitete, wuchs die Zahl der dunklen Kreaturen welche die Elben bedrohten. Immer öfter, erhielten sie Nachrichten in denen es hieß das vereinzelte Siedlungen des Waldvolkes von Spinnen bedroht wurden. Anfangs waren diese Kreaturen noch Scheu gewesen, doch inzwischen schreckten sie nicht mehr davor zurück die Siedlungen anzugreifen. 

Die Spinnen wurden immer häufiger gesehen und immer öfter rückten die Waldwachen aus um Nester dieser widerlichen Kreaturen auszurotten. 

Doch es erschien Faron das sich die Bestien vermehrten statt verminderten. Zwar vernichteten die Wachen alle die sie fanden, aber auf jede getötete Spinne folgte eine andere. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Schon seit einiger Zeit fragte er sich, wo der Fehler lag und was sie falsch machten. Er war sich sicher dass sie irgendwo einen Fehler machten und das beunruhigte ihn.

„Faron? Faron.“ Der Elb schreckte auf. Der Elb war so sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen, das er nicht bemerkt hatte dass vor ihm seine Freundin und Anführerin Tauriel stand. Sofort nahm Faron Haltung an und verneigte sich, leicht. Doch er konnte nicht anders, als für einen Moment Tauriel in die Augen zu schauen, bevor er den Blick schnell senkte und sich seine Rüstung weiter anlegte.

Faron und Tauriel kannte sich seit ihren Kindertagen. Faron war wie sie in den Hallen aufgewachsen. Seine Mutter war eine Dienerin Thranduils und sein Vater war in der Palastwache. Da es in den weiten Hallen nur wenige Elblinge gab, hatten er und Tauriel viel Zeit mit einander verbracht wobei sie öfter als er, entschied was sie taten. Was wahrscheinlich auch daran lag das Tauriel Unternehmungslustiger war als er. Faron war immer der ruhigere Teil von beiden gewesen.

Etwas, woran sich kaum etwas geändert hatte, selbst als beide in die Waldwache eingetreten waren. Sie führte und er folgte. Doch folgte er ihr nur so bereit willig, weil sie seine Vorgesetzte und Freundin war oder aber war es etwas anderes? Empfand er für sie vielleicht mehr? Vielleicht. Denn aus dem Elbling von einst war inzwischen eine schöne Frau und außergewöhnliche Kämpferin geworden.

„Willst du weiter deine Ausrüstung anstarren?“ Faron zuckte erneut zusammen.

„Verzeih. Ich war gerade etwas abwesend.“ Bei dieser Bemerkung hob Tauriel kurz die Augenbrauen, bevor sie dabei zusah, wie der Elb sich den Köcher anlegte und auch seine beiden Beutel mit den Heilkräutern und dem Proviant, in einen größeren Packte und diesen dann auf dem Rücken festmachte. Im hier und jetzt zurückgekehrt, kehrte seine Sorge um seine Heimat zurück und seine braunen Augen wirkten wieder dunkler. Seine Freundin bemerkte das sofort.

„Was ist Faron? Was macht dir Sorgen.“ Bei ihrer Frag hielt der Elb kurz inne. Dann sah er wieder zu seiner gegenüber.

„Was machen wir Falsch Tauriel? Wir bekämpfen die Spinnen die von Süden her in unser Land eindringen. Vernichten sie immer und immer wieder. Doch es kommen von mal zu mal immer neue und sie scheinen dann noch mehr zu werden. Was treibt sie an?“ Als der Elb das sagte sah er sie an und in seiner Stimme lag nicht nur sorge, sondern auch Angst. Tauriel ging um den Tisch herum und sah ihn ernst an. Zwar war sie, einen Kopf kleiner als er, doch das spielte keine Rolle. 

„Wir machen nichts falsch Faron. Solange wir weiter kämpfen, unser Land vor diesen Kreaturen, beschützen tun wir das richtige. Falsch wäre es, wenn wir einfach aufgeben und uns hinter unsere Mauern und Tore zurück ziehen.“ Faron sah in ihre grünen Augen und sah darin eine wilde Entschlossenheit, wie ein Feuer. Der Elb sah wieder zur Seite, lächelte dann aber, nickte und sah sie wieder an.

„Ja. Ja, du hast natürlich recht. Verzeih mir.“ Tauriel lächelte und legte ihm ihre rechte Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Komm, Mellon nin. Wir haben etwas zu erledigen.“ Faron nickte und wollte ihr gerade folgen, als er plötzlich stehen blieb und seinen Proviantbeutel heraus holte.

„Tauriel. Warte.“ Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an. Faron, hatte einen Apfel aus seinem Beutel heraus genommen. Nachdem er seinen Proviantbeutel wieder verstaut hatte, trat er auf seine Freundin zu und reichte ihn ihr. 

„Hier. Ich weis doch, das du dir immer zu wenig Proviant einpackst.“ Bei dieser Bemerkung, sah ihn Tauriel einen Moment schweigend an. Senkte dann aber lächelnd den Blick, nahm sich den Apfel und verstaute ihn in ihrem eigenen Proviant. Faron wusste, das sie die Geste verstand. Es war unter den Waldelben ein Brauch, jenen die einem etwas bedeuteten etwas Obst zu schenken. Dann sah sie noch einmal auf.

„Hannon le.“ Faron verbeugte sich leicht und ohne noch etwas zusagen, verließen beide den Raum.


End file.
